


A stands for Armageddon (or very awkward Luke)

by season2



Series: Everyone is awkward and nothing hurts (A compilation of Lashton One-Shots) [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: (I'm so awesome), (and parantheses), (okay I'm gonna shut up now), (see what i did there?), Awkward Luke, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, also mikey and calum are barely mentioned in this one, i can't write anything with plot, i thought i was awkward, lashton fluff, lukes awkwardness is highly unrealistic, this is thousand-something words of fluff and awkwardness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/season2/pseuds/season2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which I am a sucker for fluff and awkward band members; and my weird friends give me weird words that I have to use.</p><p>or</p><p>Luke has a crush on a certain curly haired, green /hazel/ eyed drummer; and awkward converstation ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	A stands for Armageddon (or very awkward Luke)

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a native English speaker, so please forgive me for all my spelling and grammar mistakes, and feel free to correct me!  
> (I should probably note that this was written at like, 12 pm, or something, so don't expect much heh)
> 
> (also excuse me for my excessive use of parantheses)(see what I did there hehe)(again)(sorry)

 

Luke does _not_ have a beyond hopeless crush on Ashton Fletcher Irwin.

Luke is also _not_ sitting on the probably most uncomfortable chair he's ever sat on and creepily staring (“ _admiring”_ ) at Ashton Fletcher Irwin, who is sitting on the (a lot more comfortable looking) couch on the other side of the room, _dreamy green_ (actually hazel, but green sounds dreamier) eyes trained on the phone in his hands.

Except he is.

(And he _does_ have a beyond hopeless crush on him. One that is slowly taking over his life. And also destroying his back, because _damn_ that chair is uncomfortable.)(Of course he only chose it because it is the one the most far away from Ashton.)(And _maybe_ also because it gives him a perfect sight of the curly haired boy.)  
“You alright Lukey? You've been staring off into space for quite some time now,” a very familiar voice says from behind him. He looks up and is met with a very familiar pair of ( _dreamy green ~~hazel~~_ ) eyes. Suddenly realization hits him and he almost screams. Luckily, he can contain himself and only lets out a barely audible (kind of girly) squeak. “Uh, yeah, I'm-,uh, I'm fine,” he stutters. He wonders how he didn't notice Ashton leaving his spot on the couch. (Probably because he was too busy “admiring” his marvelous green ~~hazel~~ eyes, or his soft blonde locks that he would love to run his hands through. You know, just once, maybe. Not that he hasn't touched Ashton's ( _soft blonde locks_ ) hair before, but never has he run his hands run through it. Because, you know, that would have been weird.)(Also Ashton doesn't really like being all up close and personal with the boys.)(Although Luke remembers Ashton randomly attacking him with hugs and the occasional cuddle more than once.) “Luke? You're doing it again,” Ashtons says and waves his ( _overly big_ ) hands in front of Luke's face. Luke almost squeals again. “Uh, sorry, I was just thinking,” he says quickly, this time a little less stutter-y, but instead facing the ground, not daring to look up (and into that angelic face).  
  
“I could see that,” Ashtons says and laughs softly. Luke (who has finally gathered the courage to look up (and into that angelic face) loves the way his nose scrunches up when he laughs. He also loves those dimples that pop up whenever he laughs. (Luke also feels the strong need to boop that adorable nose, and poke those adorable dimples.)(He doesn't, of course.)(He almost did, though.)( _Almost_.) “So, what's got you so deep in thought that you keep on zoning out like that, Lukeyboy?” Ashton asks and nudges him lightly. Luke, for some dumb reason, decides to go for the “I don't know what you're talking about”, although it is pretty clear that he knows exactly what Ashton is talking about. “I dunno what you're talking about,” he says (purposely saying “dunno” instead of “don't know” to make him seem a lot less nervous and a lot more confident than he actually is) , “I don't zone out _that_ much.” Which isn't true. At all. He's probably zoned out about 4 times already in this (rather one-sided) conversation and just yesterday, he almost missed his cue because he had been busy admiring Ashton's so clearly visible passion for drumming. “-you do! See, you're doing it again!” Ashtons exclaims. Luke wonders when he had gotten so close to him, as he can feel their shoulders brushing together. (Which is, of course, nothing extraordinary, as they are best friends, and that happens a lot when you are best friends.)(Or just friends.)(It still makes Luke all nervous and panick-y.)  
  
“Is it someone special?” Ashton asks and nudges his shoulder again, this time accompanied by a wiggle of his eyebrows. Luke almost has a heart attack. “What do you mean?” he manages to choke out. (Which is quite the miracle because internally, he is screaming like the world is about to end.)(Which it is, if Ashton is not going to drop the topic within the next five seconds)  
“Oh come on Luke, you know exactly what I mean,” Ashtons says and crosses his arms in front of his chest. Luke silently counts down the seconds. “You always have that dreamy look on your face when you're thinking, or zoning off, or whatever it is that you do. And that smile; either, you're thinking about food, or about someone very special.” Luke has now reached zero. Unfortuantely Ashton is still looking at him expectantly. (And unfortunately the world hasn't ended either.)  
  
“Uh, I-,” Luke stutters out. He doesn't dare looking at Ashton, but he can feel his (not so dreamy anymore, green ~~_hazel_~~ ) eyes boring into him. “I-I can't tell you,” Luke finally says. “Right, I can't tell you,” he says more determined now, and looks Ashton straight in the eye. (Dreamy, green bla bla.) Which he shouldn't have done. Has he ever mentioned that Ashton not only counts drumming and playing the guitar to his talents, but also “doing puppy eyes so adorable that they could probably melt all the ice at the poles, which might result in the end of the world Luke so desperately needs right now” (cut out the last part)? Because it's true. And Luke is so _dead._ “Please?” Ashtons pleads, and sticks out his bottom lip, “You can tell me anything; I'm your best friend, remember?” he maximizes his puppy eyes game to level “kill me now”, and Luke does the unthinkable. (No, he doesn't run away.)(Although he probably should have. Like, ten minutes ago, when this conversation first started.)(And, no, he doesn't kiss him either.)

(Instead, he screams Ashton in the face.)

“I THINK YOUR EYES ARE BEAUTIFUL ALTHOUGH THEY ARE MORE HAZEL THAN GREEN (Ashton looks quite offensed at that) AND I WANT TO RUN MY HAND THROUGH YOUR (soft blonde locks) HAIR BECAUSE IT LOOKS SO SOFT AND I LOVE YOUR DIMPLES AND HOW YOU SCRUNCH UP YOUR NOSE WHEN YOU GIGGLE AND HOW PASSIONATE YOU LOOK WHEN YOU PLAY THE DRUMS WHICHISALSOWHYIALMOSTMISSEDMYCUEYESTERDAYSORRYFORTHAT AND YOU ARE ONE OF THE MOST AWESOME AND BEAUTIFUL PERSONS I'VE EVER MET WILL YOU MAYBE GO OUT ON A DATE WITH ME?” he rushes through the last part, partly because he's almost out of air, but also because he's convinced that Ashton will say no and hate him forever after this.

To his surprise, he doesn't.

Instead, he grins widely, takes Luke by the hand, and screams “Huzza!”, before kicking open the door and dissapearing (with Luke in tow, of course).

They leave behind a confused Calum and a mouth-open-hanging Michael.

-

(They end up watching Armageddon and eating pepperoni pizza, and decide to call it their first date, and Luke finally gets to run his hand through Ashton's soft blonde locks, and to boop his cute scrunched up nose and to poke his dimples, and he's glad the world didn't end today.)

 

(The end)


End file.
